postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Postman Pat Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Proposed new main page I propose that this [[Postman Pat Wiki:Sandbox|'(link)']] would make a much more useful and productive main page for this site. Postman Pat the Movie There is one thing I don't quite get about the Postman Pat Movie. When everyone from Greendale shows up at the talent show finals, would it be better if Pat's wife, Sara told Pat that she had finally discovered that Mr Carbuncle tried to replace him with a robot, or did Pat just realize it straight away?﻿Mc1934 (talk) 12:01, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Probably he did. Jenkins92 (talk) 06:39, August 27, 2015 (UTC) But, why did Sara decide to take part in Pat's act with him? Mc1934 (talk) 12:23, August 27, 2015 (UTC) And did Pat realize that Sara knew why he came into the competition in the first place, or should he have questioned Sara first? Mc1934 (talk) 12:26, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Pat kept his reason secret right up towards the end and he revealed himself, he was lucky that Sara was there to see it at the time. I imagine because Simon was so grateful to have had his life saved from the PATBOTs, he saw no reason why all of Pat's friends and family could not join in his final act; after all this was the greatest depiction of good overcoming evil ever in the history of reality TV, so naturally it became a big party in the end. Jenkins92 (talk) 16:21, August 27, 2015 (UTC) So, you mean Pat actually spoke the truth that he was only doing this competition for Sara, and Sara could hear him speaking the truth? Mc1934 (talk) 17:40, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Of course. Jenkins92 (talk) 17:42, August 27, 2015 (UTC) And did Sara arrive at the finals when Pat descended down to the stage, or did she wait until Carbuncle was arrested? Mc1934 (talk) 17:44, August 27, 2015 (UTC) The villagers definitely arrived somewhere between the PATBOT's entering the auditorium and Carbunkle being dragged away, otherwise the robots would have chased them onto the stage. Jenkins92 (talk) 18:09, August 27, 2015 (UTC) What would Sara's reaction been if Pat managed to tell her the truth as to why he entered the talent show in the first place? Mc1934 (talk) 17:52, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Sara would have probably been happy about being the reason for Pat entering the talent show no matter what. Jenkins92 (talk) 18:09, August 27, 2015 (UTC) And what was Sara's reaction when Ben Taylor told her the terrrible truth about Pat's strange behaviour? Mc1934 (talk) 18:16, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Probably two feelings: firstly, shocked that Carbunkle tried to separate her from Pat and secondly: relieved that Pat was still the same man that she married all those years ago. Jenkins92 (talk) 18:31, August 27, 2015 (UTC) If Sara had any dialogue when Pat saw her at the end of the film, what would she have said to him? Mc1934 (talk) 18:36, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I suppose "I love you." would have said it all. Jenkins92 (talk) 18:41, August 27, 2015 (UTC) And just out of interest, why did Sara not have a singing voice? Mc1934 (talk) 19:18, August 27, 2015 (UTC)